fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:-Nostradamus-
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fairy Tail Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Azuma. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Vasto Lord (Discusión) 07:21 11 jun 2011 Saludos Me parece muy bien que tomes la iniciativa de editar los diferentes tipos de magias, todo miembro de esta wiki es igual de importante desde el nuevo usuario hasta el administrador y burocrata, te recuerdo que puedes usar de base la informacion de la wiki en ingles pero solo como referencia, no queremos un copy y paste exactamente identico y mal traducido queremos informacion veridica y con sentido y orden logico. Si sigues asi llegaras muy alto en esta wiki xD. PD: Me encanta esa imagen de Zancrow que tienes de perfil. ¿Donde la conseguiste? Ademas me has inspirado en Crear la "Academia Fairy" para los usuarios nuevos que quieran aprender a editar como se debe y ser excelentes usuarios. 02:28 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Edición Jajaja, al principio siempre cuesta cambiar los titulos, pero es realmente simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es: #1 Dar click en la flecha que esta al lado del boton de edición. #2 Dar click en renombrar. Y Listo!!! luego te aparecera el nombre que quieres ponerle. PD: los usuarios comunes (osea los que no son administradores, o burocratas) solo pueden renombrar el articulo y siempre quedara una redirección al nombre anterior que tenia el articulo, los admin. pueden escojer si quieren dejar la redirección o no. A por cierto yo siempre estare aqui para despejar las dudas de todos los usuarios, es mi labor como administrador. 23:01 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la bienvenida y voy a tratar de ayudar lo mejo posible Kinana wow, no sabia ke Cubelios fuera un ser humano, y menos ke fuera mujer XD Por otro lado kiero saber, ¿cuándo aparece en el manga y en ke saga? hablo de la forma humana, no cuando es cubellios. A proposito, dado que el articulo es sobre Kinana habla de la version humana de cubelios, en los debuts deberias poner cuando apareció como humana, y despues, si haces el articulo Cubellios le pones los debuts como serpiente. Solo una recomendacion, no es obligatorio ^_^ 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma Maestro de Blue Pegasus: Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 20:12 15 ago 2011 (UTC) *Oh, ok. No sabia que Kinana no habia salido oficialmente en el manga, es que solo sigo el anime. Buenas veo que eres el mejor aqui me preguntabas i podrias crear el articulo de Dragon Slayer de Natsu con todas sus habilidades! como el de gajeel o wendy o laxus o cobra! porfavor! :D si no es mucha molestia! no lo hago yo por falta de tiempo pero para que esten todos te lo pido a ti! :D NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 20:12 2 oct 2011 (UTC) hola queria pedirte ayuda (si puedes) para que le pongas links a los nombres de la pagina Linea del tiempo, para que asi este mas completa, lo que pasa es que no se como ponerlos. Gracias por tu atencion Alexymas 18:17 6 oct 2011 (UTC) TENSHIROJAS hoA BROTH QUERIA SABER SI SABES COMO CAMBIAR EL COLOR A LAS PLANTIILLAS DE LOS PERSONAJES COMO EL DE ZANCOW?? QUE ES NEGRI¡O. Angeljoserojas 17:34 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Ei Nostra el articulo de Fairy Sphere lo cree yo no me di cuenta y no revise si ya habia uno o no y cuando vi el articulo de un amigo que solo ponia (Fairy Sphere es una de las 3 grandes magias del gremio de Fairy tail, siendo distinta a las otras 3 ya que esta es de defensa en lugar de ataque.) osea la primera edicion como la mia estaba completa la añadi y se borraria pero parece que fue añadiendo en el transcurso, no digo que me copio ni nada queda asi el fue el primero pero el echo de crear un artiuculo al acto poniendo una frase donde luego con calma lo editas no es que me agrade si creas un articulo que sea definitibo o con los ligeros retoques de ortografia o asi bueno te doy mi opinion y se que es el primer articulo en estar creado siento molestarte. Otra cosa la platilla para gremios cuando estara lista yo la aria si supiese como. --Crujeiras Alberto 21:48 15 oct 2011 (UTC) con s'' en minuscula ya que le di asi al crear me di cuenta al final cuando le doy la revision intente cambiarlo pero estaba la otra con mayuscula no tenia tiempo y lo deje asi lo veria al volver --Crujeiras Alberto 22:17 15 oct 2011 (UTC) yo mire varias por si podia aprender alguna pero no doy es mas creo que muchas de las opciones tiene que ser de admi y configurar algo tipo a los foros ya que para poner subrallado o negrita tienes que tener unos codicos aun que precisamente esos bienen incluidas pero otras hay que añadirlas te dejo algu http://es.wikibooks.org/wiki/Manual_wiki/Edici%C3%B3n/Tablas http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents (Ingles) De este link me gustaria añadir la tabla en mas de algun articulo pense que serviria pero no la doy acoplado aui te dejo el link http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tabber esto es todo lo que se, si no es buscar pero bueno yo cuando tenga tiempo creare un wiki para ver si para eso hay que ser admi fui en varios foros y los deje muy bien dando muchas opciones a la gente la cosa que todo se hacia como admi me imagino que esto es casi igual. --Crujeiras Alberto 23:02 15 oct 2011 (UTC) que yo sepa son varios pero es el, el mas activo o era por que apenas lo veo, si lo dejaron de lado que pasen los permisos a otros como tu que eres el mas activo y el que mas se dedica a la pagina o eso es lo que veo XD --Crujeiras Alberto 23:22 15 oct 2011 (UTC) una preguntilla Hola! :D disculpa como haces el contador de visitas!? 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer' ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 22:05 18 oct 2011 (UTC) HAahahahahahaaaa bueno graciias!!! :D a ps con vasto lord verdad!? ah por cierto muchas graciias por el articulo de Dragón Slayer de Fuego ya quiero ver la magia de aire que tienes proximo a hacer! :D 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer' ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 14:17 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Ey hola nostra, queria preguntarte si sabes hacer plantillas,saludos y conectate al chat XD Alexymas 05:07 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya nos cargo la chin... regreso vasto XD adios a mi sueño de ser administrador XD si estas por ahi te espero en el chat. Alexymas 01:18 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Mensajes ---- Nostra cree la categoría ''Línea de tiempo servirá para los artículos detallados de cada arco quedara bien XD respecto a lo de las plantillas me dijeron algunas cosas que comprobare si todo esta bien es cosa de la pagina o algo así echare un vistazo otra cosa en las plantilla como la que utilizamos para imágenes de gremio....etc aun que mas bien es en general hay que poner al final no se por que pero parece que lo que pongas a mas aun que no se vea queda un espacio XD --Crujeiras Alberto 16:14 27 oct 2011 (UTC) ------------------ Acabo de pensarlo en toda la tarde para mejorar y limpiar la basura que hay por aquí XD en lo que estuve pensando es que las Categorías: Anime y Manga no sirven son solo tonterías lo único que serviría son para artículos de cada capitulo por eso es para lo que se usara así que todo lo no relacionado se tiene que quitar la categoría otra de las cosas la categoría: gremio son para todos en general tanto legales como oscuros, aparte los oscuros se les añadirá gremios oscuros mas la de gremios para los legales igual salvo gremios legales la categoría que cree así quedara mejor ya catalogue a gremios legales y oscuros con gremios así queda como sub-categorías luego pongo la de las plantillas de imagen que otra cosa voy a crear otras iguales la diferencia es que solo sera la imagen un poco mas grandes cuando tenga una echa lo veras (servirá para ponerlas en las plantillas de gremios y otros usos que no queda bien con el nombre) XD bueno es una de las tareas para ordenar un poco esto espero tu respuesta supongo que no habrá problema, en mi perfil al final hay un link con paginas requeridas pues estuve observando un poco y creo que habrá que reducir un poco ese tema por que son como artículos o link erróneos habrá que arreglarlos no? a la noche creo los artículos del servicio de lucy y actualizare lo de los espíritus ya que su nombre real es espíritus celestiales no estelares XD --Crujeiras Alberto 19:13 27 oct 2011 (UTC) ------------------ notra tengo la idea de hacer una plantilla para la musica :D que te parece la idea? y quiero tu consejo para hacer un articulo de cada uno de los sountracks para asi poner la musica y su descripcion : ) esta mal? o si lo puedo hacer Alexymas 04:13 30 oct 2011 (UTC) ---------------------- Ei Nostra dije que no tiene que haber muchas plantillas pera personajes la de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale por ejemplo acepto la de Edolas y Consejo Mágico pero ya no hagas mas plantillas de esas que ya no se necesitan por ahora jaja en el tema de plantillas ya esta mas que solucionado solo las de navegación que siempre vienen bien ya que hay muchas lo mejor ahora es centrarse en tener los artículos existentes actualizados y crear los faltan tes no te lo tomes a mal esta bien pero si nos ponernos así pareceremos una de tantas wikis que tienen una plantilla para cada cosa y no me gusta eso XD --Crujeiras Alberto 12:20 31 oct 2011 (UTC) ----------------------- Me robaste el 7000 jajajaja acabo de enterarme que en una imagen de la saga con los personajes y todo sale Kinana, se rumorea a que meterán algún relleno por ai, para conocer a ese personaje XD otra cosa no sabrás de alguna imagen navideña de Fairy tail quería preparar algo pero no encuentro nada T.T --Crujeiras Alberto 15:09 1 nov 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------- nostraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enzeñame a hacer la firma tengo ideas peo no concreto ya vi que creaste la tuya*********++20:36 5 nov 2011 (UTC)~ ??? Porque tu y Angeljoserojas estan robando todo del FT wiki en ingles? Muchas de esas imagenes que ustedes suben son hechas por mi y ni siquiera dan credito :( 22:27 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Pero cuando copies una image o un gif (que tan bien he visto algunos copiados) por favor da credito rn la pagina de la imagen. 22:36 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Solo tienes q presionar en edit y dar credito. 22:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias ! 22:43 6 nov 2011 (UTC) si=( si que arre..@#~.. pase cuando lo vi pero ya mañana lo arreglo es que me cambie a la laptop y aqui no tengo el programa de diseño.. vacilate el video 100% Venezolano Grandine Que nostra te fijastes en el manga que se filtro por lo que parece jaja si te lo dije wendy se do cuenta XD y lo dice al final jajaja toma si es que lo supe cuando volví a ver el anime XD ahora solo jodería que ignell salio hace mucho tiempo y ni nos dos cuenta....normal natsu con lo despistado que es fijo que ni le reconocío pd: vaya patada el padre de cana no acepta el puesto, después de ver el secreto XD --Crujeiras Alberto 16:37 11 nov 2011 (UTC) ------------------------ No se por que no te dejo los comentaros cope y pegue en otro nuevo y ya deja que cosa mas rara borre la tulla para no haber repetidos. tengo una idea y es la de subir cada capitulo del manga a la pagina claro esta creando un articulo tipo Capitulo 259 y así seguido luego en el articulo poner el titulo de ello que te parece por ahora no lo hago voy a revisar la normas de wika por si acaso y hacerlo con uno haber como queda con la galería XD por que luego en vez de esto que haces se crea el articulo y que la gente comente a no es mala idea pero no me viene mal opiniones XD --Crujeiras Alberto 11:15 12 nov 2011 (UTC) ------------------- Burócrata Acabo de pedir el puesto, así podre añadir Admi y quitarlos y creo que ceder el puesto.... no vendrá nada mal si hay alguien mas para el puesto de Admi no tendrá que esperar y bueno si vasto estará mas activo le cederé los permisos haber si lo aceptan asi no tendremos que molestarlos jaja pd: soy un manazas acabo de fosar en lo de configuración de permisos y me quite lo de admi échale un ojo que pone historial haber si te deja deshacer lo T.T --'DragonSaku' 11:01 25 nov 2011 (UTC) no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que significa el mensjae que dejaste Kurohige 02:46 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Buenas pasaba a saludar y decir que haces un buen trabajo aunque es raro que alguien que recien empieza te lo diga... pero bueno eso cuidate y sigue asi DARKNILOVE hola disculpa me enseñarias a hacer una pagina de usuario como la tuya Hildegarde 23:45 24 dic 2011 (UTC)hildegarde Plantillas Te edite tu plantilla personalizada http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:-Nostradamus-/Tab solo la renombre para usar plantilla no usuario haz lo con las demás para quitarte la categoría plantillas de usuarios jaja revisarlo cuando puedas. --'DragonSaku' 13:17 4 ene 2012 (UTC) ----------------- ---- Nostra no se por que deshiciste lo de Pyxis lo deje listo y completo, deshice tu edición no lo tomes a mal dime por que lo querías dejar así tan amontonado la cosa es que no entiendo nada XD dime por que pues estuve esperando en el chat a si te conectabas pero nada bueno espero tu respuesta XD --'DragonSaku' 00:52 14 ene 2012 (UTC) ---------- hola disculpa pro estoybuscando la caja de creacion para crear un nuevo articulo como puedo hacer una firma como la tuya??? Alexander Uchiha 21:22 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Disculpa pero como puedo poner una imagen para la plantillaNedrosis 15:49 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Disculpa pero podrias decirme como poner una imagen en la plantilla trato de editar un capítulo,podrias agregarle la imagen de la portada al capítulo 12 y decirme como lo hiciste.Avanzare con la trama mientras tanto Nedrosis 15:10 1 feb 2012 (UTC)